


but you're far away

by cokeslushie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, brief mention of tony, i thought itd be neat if val had The Sight after infinity war, its just some ficlets lads nothin big, iw spoilers but like lowkey, mentions of okoye n shuri too whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokeslushie/pseuds/cokeslushie
Summary: Valkyrie takes some time to see things for herself. She wants clarity, a place to go. All she can see, however, is him.





	1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie could see it, just make it out of the misty darkness of their escape pod. The distress signal had gone up, the leftover asgardians have gone to sleep and Valkyrie stood by the window and she could see it.  
See him.

Him, folding his arms and smiling, his good eye twinkling with mirth and something else she could not place. She wanted to — needed to? — make him proud. Make it all worth it. He may be gone, Banner may be gone, Loki, but Korg was here. The green eyed child who watched her mother fade to dust was here, circled around some stuffed animal Valkyrie had patched up for her. 

If she closed her eyes and focused, she could hear him. His little laugh. She could feel the pat on her back, the wise but not demeaning tone he took after he was crowned. "You did as I asked. Must be a new thing, for you, I mean." 

( Yeah, your majesty, don't get used to it. ) 

A hearty laugh. "You're leading them to earth. You're leading! I knew you could do it." 

( I had to. It's ... )

"Right? The right thing?" He nods, voice low as thunder. "Doing the right thing is in our blood, my Valkyrie." He grins. "Because that's what heroes do."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting clothes was easier than Valkyrie had anticipated.

Some shops were abandoned, but stocked full as if they had just closed. She favored a hoodie the same color of her cape, that deep blue. It had holes for her thumbs — she deemed this useless but appreciated.

Midgard was not a step up from a falling Asgard. The people were in a panic, a state of shock, and the 'Avengers' were off the map. Valkyrie suspected that no one truly expected them to be able to prevent what had happened.

But they had still hoped.

Valkyrie got flashes, bursts of places she's never been. She felt her mind haze over, as if listening to the stars, and when she focused on their song, she could hear voices. Familiar voices in conversations that were not her own. One day, on her way downtown (or what was left of it), Valkyrie stopped. She heard nothing. She froze up, her eyes locked forward, her breathing halted.

There he was. She saw his jagged haircut, his heavy chest, his . . axe? Was that an axe? The red cape. She worked her mouth uselessly. She wanted to call to him. He turned to her first.

His eyes were . . different. He was blurry. They weren't blue. She couldn't make out — she couldn't — what the hell was going on.

"Heimdall?" Thor asked, his voice murky.

"No," she barked out quickly. "Your majesty." He was crying. He was far, and blurry, and distant but he wasn't gone, he was _crying._ "Where are you?" she asked, her voice cracking, betraying her.

"Wakanda. Where are _you?_ Why can I . . Heimdall. Heimdall!" He was incredulous, holding his head in his free hand.

"Is he with you?"

A sob. "No, he's — no, he's not. Where are you?"

"Brooklyn." He was clearer now, closer. "We were trying to find a way to Norway. Or, uh, Iceland. They told me that's what feels familiar." He was _right there_ now. Close enough to touch. She caught her breath.

"No, stay. Stay, please." he swallowed, his voice was full of terror and relief and pain. "I'll come find you. I'll find you." She nodded. Watched her arm rise just the slightest bit to touch him —

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

He told her to stay so she did. She still saw him, in little things, like the storms at night or the antique mugs in the shop Magna (the green eyed girl at her hip) liked best. She never expected to obey someone to such a serious degree, let alone a son of Odin! Not after what had happened, no.  
But Thor, she obeyed. He had asked her to fight, so she fought. He had told her to run, she had run. Asked her to lead their people, and so she lead. And now she stayed, because he needed her to stay. She could feel him coming. Coming in the storm, coming in the rumble of the earth, through the cries of angry men, through the tears of mortals wronged. It was getting closer, whatever was about to happen was almost here and she had to be ready for it. 

When Valkyrie closed her eyes, she saw Banner, working diligently on a terminal and a man with glasses and cropped hair beside him. Something about pocket dimensions, a gauntlet, stones, destruction. Something about time. 

She saw a woman in all red and gold, counseling with elders, staring at a girl on a throne with such sadness that Valkyrie had to look away. 

She saw — there was a knock at the door. 

Korg, armed, rose quickly, shook his shoulders. Their shelter was the remains of what could only have been a hotel. Korg insisted on keeping watch. He looked at Valkyrie, nodded, and opened the door. 

They expected the worst. A raid, a challenger, hostility. Valkyrie trained in on Korg's voice.

"Oh, hey, bruv. Good to see ya, man. Like whatcha did with your eyes there." 

Thor. 

Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor was here, Thor was looking at her, Thor was crushing Korg in a hug, Thor was rushing her, Thor had her in his arms.  
"I found you. I found you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm here," He put their foreheads together, thumbs rough on her cheeks as he wiped away tears. He laughed, and the storm brewed. It was a choking sound, one that should not belong to him. "I'm here and you're here." She raised her arm to touch him — 

And he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all boys !! i love writing valor stuff, makes me happy 
> 
> hope y'all are into it !!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little three parter I wrote last night! I finished it up for a couple of my friends on my feed ✨
> 
> shout out to Thor, he a real one


End file.
